Reading a Mystery
by Tigyr
Summary: Tim shows Gibbs how he reads his favorite mystery.


Reading a mystery

"What's your hobby?" Tim thinks about the reply he normally gives and smiles as he thinks about a new one. "Wow…that's a great response…but it doesn't tell me anything."

Tim blinks as he looks at the person sitting across from him. He doesn't remember asking her to sit down and knowing his friends, he might not have. He sighs and tells her that he reads mysteries and she looks blankly at him.

"That's it? You…read mystery novels?"

He smiles a secretive smile as he eats the next bite of his meal. "I never said that. I said I read mysteries."

She huffs slightly and pushes away from the table. "Obviously you're not interested in continuing the conversation or the date."

Tim stares at her, "Hey, you are the one who agreed to a meal. I never said anything about a date. Is this Lyndi's way of trying to get me to write another novel? I told her I wasn't going to. Not about LJ Tibbs at any rate. My contract says three books in six years. Two are done and I still have time on the third one. Don't push me and tell Lyndi to stop pushing me too."

The woman leaves and Tim waits as a shadow crosses the table and Gibbs sits down across from him. Snitching a bite of Tim's steak, he looks at Tim who glares at the woman's back.

"Let me guess; your publisher trying some new tricks?"

Tim sighs as he pulls his glance from the departing woman to the man across from him. He nods as he absently starts eating again stopping five minutes later when Gibbs pinches another bite of steak.

"What's wrong Tim?"

"Do you want your own meal? I can get a steak to go?" Tim says wryly as Gibbs grabs the tableware in front of him and spears a third piece of the rib-eye.

"Sounds good to me; so what's troubling you?"

Tim hails his waitress and asks her for two rib-eye meals to go before turning to his boss.

"Lyndi wants a third LJ Tibbs novel and to be quite honest with you, I'm not sure I want to write one. Tony, Abby, and Ziva's threats not withstanding, I'm not sure I want to jeopardize more lives if I end up with another fanatic like Landon stalking me."

"That's fear talking, but an understandable one. What else is holding you back?"

Tim shakes his head. "I honestly don't want to write it."

Gibbs thanks the waitress as she comes back with their meals. He pulls out his card and she shakes her head saying that Tim's publisher paid for the meals that night and Gibbs smirks imagining Lyndi's face when she gets that particular bill. He then ushers Tim outside and into his car.

"Where's?" Tim says as he looks for his own vehicle and Gibbs smiles.

"My place…I had Duck drop it off on his way."

Tim relaxes into the passenger seat. It's not often Gibbs drives slower than Mach 1, but for some reason he's doing so tonight.

"Talk to me."

"About what?" Tim says as they pull up into Gibbs' driveway.

"I heard you tell Lyndi's assistant that you had an unusual hobby."

Tim blushes as he recalls the conversation that had led to his meal being disrupted. He waits until they're inside and eating the cooling meal before he turns bright green eyes to Gibbs.

"I told her that I read mysteries."

Gibbs can feel something unusual building in the response and nods for Tim to continue.

"I just didn't tell her that I read…shall we say the human mystery."

Gibbs inhales at the glint in Tim's eyes. There's something almost predatory in the way Tim said that, and Gibbs swallows when he sees the green eyes start to look him up and down.

"McGee?"

"Finish eating Gibbs. We have a long night ahead of us."

Wondering just what his young agent is up to, Gibbs nods not wanting to break this spell, or whatever it is, because in a way, it's frightening and in another it's almost a turn on. With the meal finished, Gibbs is about to ask Tim what he'd meant when the younger man asks if he's expecting any of the team to show up that night.

Shaking his head, Gibbs is startled to hear the front door open and close. A few minutes later Tim is back inside with his go bag and locking the door behind him. He leaves his bag by the couch and asks Gibbs if he's ever read the mystery of the human male.

"I don't think I know what you mean McGee."

Tim shakes his head, "Oh, I think you do. I just don't think anyone has read you in a while."

Gibbs swallows at the thoughts that Tim's words evoke. A soft smile crosses Tim's lips and he steps closer, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller with every step.

"Will you let me read you?" He asks, and Gibbs gulps.

"What?"

"Nothing you don't want done…tonight anyway." Tim says as he places his hands on Gibbs' shoulders. Gibbs is almost shuddering at the light he sees in Tim's eyes and yet, he's not afraid of Tim or what the younger man might have in store for him.

"Lead me to your bedroom Gibbs?" Tim asks and Gibbs nods. If he is going to be read, the way he thinks Tim wants to read him, he'd rather have it be in the privacy of his bedroom and not in his living room or kitchen.

"One day, perhaps, you'll want to do this downstairs. For now, I can respect your need for privacy." Tim whispers and Gibbs wonders when Tim started to read minds as well as bodies.

"You are intensely private. You have been for years. It's a defense mechanism for you." Tim says as he runs his hands over Gibbs' head. The older man closes his eyes, not wanting to know how Tim has come to that conclusion.

"Hey, look at me." the command is soft and Gibbs is compelled to obey it.

"I'm not stating anything that isn't already seen by all of us at the office. You have been immensely hurt by what happened in your past. We all know and appreciate that fact. It's up to you if you decide to one day start opening up to us. I don't do that kind of reading unless you want me to."

"No, at least, not right now." Gibbs states and Tim nods in understanding.

"I read the mystery that makes up you as a whole. I start with caresses."

And Gibbs is astonished by the caressing. Gentle, sweeping passes along his forehead and cheekbones, and Tim doesn't stop there. By the time Tim is done caressing Gibbs' nose and lips, his ears and jaw line, he's almost quivering with need. A need he's not sure he understands.

"McGee?"

"Shhh…it's okay Gibbs, the first time is different for everyone."

The stroking at the back of his neck has him almost moaning and Tim smiles a secretive smile.

"Is that a hobby too?"

"Finding your erogenous zones? Eventually it could be, for now just relax and come and sit down."

Again the compliance that comes out of nowhere and yet he doesn't want to fight it. He wants to feel this special treatment. Hands slowly unbutton the polo shirt he has on and he raises his arms without waiting for Tim to ask him to. The shirt as well as the undershirt he always wears is gone and the caresses are now on his hands and his arms.

"If I wasn't your agent, if this was the first night we'd ever met, I'd still be fascinated by your hands and the calluses that depict so much dependability. Your arms are well toned despite your age and yes I know that could earn me a smack later, but it's true. And then there's your chest."

Gibbs inhales again as those hands stroke softly over his chest. From his neckline, to his collarbone, from his pectorals to his abdomen, long and slow caresses memorizing his every line. There is no kissing in the reading so far and Gibbs moans softly when Tim touches him just above his waistline.

"God, McGee what are you doing to me?"

Tim's voice comes from behind him now and Gibbs can feel the younger man's breath on the back of his neck as he replies.

"I'm making sure that if we ever get together you know what you're getting."

That's when the caresses become a massaging rub. Gibbs closes his eyes as it's been years since anyone has tried to make him relax. Tim runs one caressing hand down the middle of his back and he sighs in response.

"I like your hobby McGee."

The massage deepens, strong hands finding all the knots and twists that have bothered him and he can feel himself fighting the effects that the massage is creating; the urge to sleep or at least get some pretense at it. Tim's hands still and Gibbs has to wonder why.

He turns and sees Tim sitting in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong McGee?"

Tim sighs as he replies, "this is usually where my dates tell me to leave."

Gibbs growls, "I'm not a date and I'm not letting you leave."

Tim smiles as he steps closer to the bed again. Gibbs swallows as he thinks about the consequences of his actions. Tim touches his shoulder and Gibbs looks up at him not used to feeling this vulnerable to anyone before.

"I told you; tonight is just a reading. Finding out what makes you tick, what turns you on. I'm not here to hurt you or to do anything you don't want me to. If you want me to stop here for the night then we stop here for the night."

Gibbs can feel himself relaxing under the soft gaze and reassuring words. The soft caresses on his face are compelling as well. Tim's next words have him tensing slightly.

"But you have to tell me Gibbs. Do we go on, or do we stop?"

"If we stop, do you leave?" Gibbs asks.

"Not if you don't want me to." Tim replies and Gibbs relaxes once again. He's about to suggest that Tim keeps going when a huge yawn interrupts him and Tim smiles when he sees it.

"Get into some sweats, while I go do the same. I'll finish your massage at least, so you can sleep tonight."

Gibbs nods as Tim leaves the room. He hadn't expected that from the young man, but doesn't really question it as another yawn almost splits his face in two. He pulls out a pair of sweatpants and is lying down again when Tim comes back into the room. The younger man is also dressed only in a pair of sweatpants and Gibbs swallows when he sees that Tim, like himself isn't wearing anything else underneath the sweats.

"Yes you turn me on and no, I'm not doing anything you don't want done tonight."

Gibbs stares at him, "What if I want more done?"

Tim shakes his head, "It's up to you, but I think you'll fall asleep before too much longer."

Gibbs is about to deny it when a third yawn interrupts him and he smiles sheepishly. Tim has him once again lie on his stomach and Gibbs obeys. Once again massaging hands start at the top of his shoulders and work their way down. By the time Tim reaches the small of Gibbs back, the older man is indeed almost asleep.

Tim sighs and climbs off the bed intending to go back downstairs, when a callused hand and sleep roughened voice stops him.

"Stay. The bed's more than big enough for two." The command is in the sleepy voice and Tim is more than willing to comply. He crawls under the covers and sighs when a muscular arm pulls him back against Gibbs' chest.

"Remind me to tell you about my favorite hobby…I call it Timmy watching." Gibbs murmurs as he falls asleep and Tim smiles as he relaxes into the embrace.


End file.
